This invention relates to a fluid moving apparatus and particularly to a particulate separator of the concurrent flow type for removing of fluid-borne particles from the fluid.
In many applications, there is a demand for the separation of particulate from a fluid such as particles from air. Various types of separators are available and various designs have been suggested for the purpose of particulate separation. A cyclone-type separator is one rather widely used separator for various industries and applications. In cyclone-type separators the particle laden air is introduced in a tangential flow path to centrifugally force the particles to the outer periphery. The relatively clean air is drawn upwardly through the center and the separated particles drop down through the bottom of the unit under force of gravity. Such separators are generally relatively inefficient because of the minimal time permitted for the accumulation and separation of dust particles and possible partial re-entrainment in the reverse flow. Such separators are primarily useful in removal of relatively heavy particles. In dehydration of citrus pulp, cleaning of boiler exhaust gases and the like, a scroll type separator has been suggested in which a pair of concentric cylinders are vertically mounted with a bottom inlet to the inner cylinder and a fan wheel mounted to the top end of the inner cylinder and within a closed end of the outer cylinder. The fan wheel draws the particle laden air through the cylinder, forces the air laterally into the annular passage between the inner and outer cylinder where the air flows in a counter flow to the inlet end of the cylinder, with the particle concentrated in the outer peripheral layer within the outer cylinder. An annular discharge opening is provided in alignment with such peripherial layer for separate removal of the particle laden air. Although providing satisfactory particle removal, maximum particle separation has not been obtained and significant particulate remains in the main discharged air stream.